Merchandise sales data are typically managed in a retail store such as a supermarket using a point of sales (POS) terminal. A manager of the retail store, in a case where a failure and the like occur in the POS terminal, contacts a serviceperson to fix the failure. Then, the serviceperson visits the store and collects logs in order to analyze the cause of the failure that has occurred in the POS terminal.
However, there are various kinds of failures that can occur in the POS terminal. For that reason, the serviceperson may fail to collect logs that are necessary to be analyzed to fix the failure. In this case, the serviceperson may have to revisit the store in order to collect the necessary log, thereby wasting much time and effort.